Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of elevator systems and, more particularly, to a thrust and moment control system for an elevator system.
Ropeless elevator systems, also referred to as self-propelled elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive, and there is a desire for multiple elevator cars to travel in a single lane. In certain cases, the self-propelled elevator includes a single propulsion system arranged between a lateral side of an elevator car and a guide rail. It is advantageous to maintain a desired alignment between movable and stationary components of the propulsion system, as well as between the elevator car and associated guide rails, in order to reduce wear and tear on drive and guide components.